powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Final Character
Info Appearance Rumiel is an beauty girl who is fancily dressed. Beautiful beyond all compare, she states that his hair ornaments, which seem like something a princess would wear. She wearing an sexy outfir with a lot of feather and a mask that cover her face. Personality Rumiel is described as a taciturn and cool girl but her natural self is a plain and quiet girl. She doesn't have a single regret regarding in her human lifetime. She does not wish revenge or wish to be saved and it was enough for her to know the life that she lived alone. Powers Fallen Angel Physiology: Ruimiel is an Angel that being corrupted by dark powers. *'Supernatural Beauty' - Rumiel is supernaturally beautiful. She is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make she look unattractive or distract from her presence. *'Supernatural Combat' - Rumiel possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, which is innate, honed. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. *'Supernatural Durability' - Rumiel body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing her to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. *'Supernatural Strength '- She is being able to lift continents, planets and even objects of nearly infinite mass and weight, at top strength. *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation - Rumiel is able to manifest wings that attached to her body allowing flight. She also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. **Light Wing Manifestation - Rumiel can form wings out of light and use them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing her target with a bright energy sting. **Darkness Wing Manifestation - Rumiel can form wings out of darkness/shadow and use them from transportation to offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing her target with a dark energy sting. *'Corrokinesis' - Rumiel can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on herself or others. She may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into their servants. *'Umbrakinesis' - Rumiel can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. *'Demon Mimicry - '''Rumiel can transform into a demon. *'Demon Arms''' - Rumiel has a physical manifestation of demonic power as an arms. *'Demonic Infusion' - Rumiel can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with demonic power, empowering and energizing them and allowing her to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. The objects gain various demonic powers, such as tainting their surroundings, minds or targets, releasing demonic energies in various ways, etc. *'Demonic Force Manipulation': Rumiel is able to utilize strong demonic power. She has a great strength and has the control over numerous variations of demonic abilities, she also overwhelm weaker demons as well as rival that of powerful demonic entities. *'Evil Empowerment '- Rumiel become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with evil and malice, including of oneself and others. She is able draw sustenance from evil or even slow and stop aging. *'Fallenhood' - Because Rumiel is a fallen angel so she become deformed by the their dark personality, emotions, action and dark powers she have embraced. Her skin color and bodily color change and also her eyes and blood. *'Morality Warping' - Rumiel can make people ethically good or immorally evil by psychically kindling the targets’ minds so that they succumb to the voice of truth or to the urge of sin. *'Sin Affinity' - Rumiel become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by sins, vices, etc. (Pride, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, etc) of oneself and others. *'Sin Inducement' - Rumiel can bring out the worst vices and sins in people. She can causes the person to completely forget everything around them to perform the Seven Deadly Sins. Usually this results in the victim's death or insanity. Sagacity - Rumiel are glaringly, obviously and unnaturally wiser than any one else of her race because she capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level. She immensely wiser than any level normal members of her species. *Cosmic Knowledge *Psychological Intuition *Reality Perception *Tranquil State Knowledge Incarnate - Rumiel is the embodiment of knowledge and Wisdom and have extensive knowledge of everything. She has awareness of the past, present and future, including all possible and impossible variations. She know the correct answer to any question in any discipline. *Absolute Intelligence *Accelerated Probability *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enlightenment *Enhanced Wisdom *Intelligence Infinitum *Intelligence Manipulation *Knowledge Manipulation *Knowledge Transcendency *Mindshifting *Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Omnilegence *Panmnesia *Reading Empowerment *Supernatural Wisdom *Astronomy Embodiment *History Embodiment *Idea Embodiment *Psionic Embodiment Abilities Deicide - Rumiel can kill a deity/deities or any divine embodiment that she choose to get rid of. She is resistant to the effects of a deity and are capable of killing the specified deity. *Absolute Attack *Absolute Condition *Absolute Combat **Divine Combat *Absolute Defense *Divine Siphoning **Divine Power Immunity **Divine Power Negation **Transcendent Negation *Immortality Negation *Smite *Almighty Absorbing Replication *Divine Power Absorption *Mortality *Omnislayer *Unavertable Death Afterlife Supremacy - Rumiel has authority and duty in the Afterlife, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go. She is able to command the dead, and have powers related to life, and death, souls in general as well as power to bind and restrict (dead are expected to stay there after all). *Afterlife Guardian *Afterlife Manipulation **Afterlife Border **Afterlife Creation **Afterlife Marking *Binding *Communing *Guardianship *Necromancy **Death Empowerment **Death Sense **Ectoplasm Manipulation **Life-Force Absorption **Mediumship **Reanimation **Resurrection **Soul Manipulation **Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) *Hell Lordship *Limbo Lordship *Purgatory Lordship *Spirit World Lordship *Underworld Lordship Necrokinesis - Rumiel can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe. She can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, and Decay to exist throughout the universe, allowing her to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. *Age Manipulation *Apathy *Aura Reading *Dark Arts *Dark Energy Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Death Aspect Manifestation *Death-Force Attacks *Death-Force Constructs *Death-Force Empowerment *Death-Force Generation *Death Inducement *Death Sense *Death Perception *Destruction *Disease Manipulation *Insanity Inducement *Infertility Manipulation *Life-Force Absorption *Life-Force Transferal *Life Resilience *Madness Manipulation *Mediumship *Necromancy *Necroplasmic Conversion *Poison Manipulation *Pollution Manipulation *Power Augmentation *Power Erasure *Reanimation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Resurrection *Rot Inducement *Soul Summoning *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Death Absorption *Death Empowerment *Death-Force Aura *Death-Force Combat *Lethal Environment Manipulation *Death Embodiment *Death Magic *Winter Manipulation - Winter is heavily associated with death Equipment Black Angel Suit - A suit that was giving to her when she become an Fallen Angel. It help her completely unharmed by elements and elemental forces of other. God Killer '''- Is a black indestructible katana that was create by Ryune . It grant her the power to defeat anything, including concepts and immaterial things, using physical combat. She gain immortality by fighting and defeating death with only physical combat. *Rumiel can kill any being. Destroy and slaughter entire races of even the most powerful entities. *Rumiel is able to "kill" even concepts if they are embodied as living entities. *Blood Contract - Through the blood contract in this katana, Rumiel is the only one who can hold and use it. If other person touch this katana, they will be curse to become her slave. '''Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Contract Ring 'Asmodeus: Rumiel can have the traits and abilities of Asmodeus by wearing this ring. The price to pay is her Lust increase everytime she use Asmodeus power. '''Contract Ring 'Beelzebub: Rumiel can have the traits and abilities of Beelzebub by wearing this ring. The price to pay is she will feel a lot of hunger everytime she use Beelzebub power. '''Contract Ring Belphegor: Rumiel can have the traits and abilities of Belphegor by wearing this ring. The price to pay is her laziness will increase if she wearing this ring and use the power of Belphegor. Contract Ring '''Leviathan: Rumiel can have the traits and abilities of Leviathan by wearing this ring. The price to pay is she will become absolute jealous to everything and maybe become out of control for a short time if she using the 'Leviathan too much. '''Contract Ring 'Lucifer: Rumiel can have the traits and abilities of Lucifer by wearing this ring. Each time she use Lucifer power, she will become more arrogance and hubris. 'Contract Ring 'Mammon: Rumiel can have the traits and abilities of Mammon by wearing this ring. The price to pay for using Mammon power is she has to give something very valuable for Mammon. 'Contract Ring 'Satan: Rumiel can have the traits and abilities of Satan by wearing this ring. The price to pay for using Satan power is she has to give him one soul. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts